Lightning in Ice
by xxxVampy-chanxxx
Summary: Rachel was just a transfer student that had moved from America to Japan. What happens when on her first day of school she decides to skip and that changes her life forever. And what happens when she has to adjust to new changes to herself and her surroundings, but could she come to love them especially one person in particular?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach series, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!**

I hated this, this meaning me in a uniform, going to a new school in Japan, and having to wake up at five. I pulled uncomfortably at my skirt and jacket.

"Stop fidgeting!" My mother, Leslie, said as she turned onto the street that my school was located on. Feeling my anxiety go from a zero to a sixty I started to breath heavily. I didn't do well with anxiety and I could feel my stomach turning,

"Mom I feel sick." I said holding my stomach and grunting from sickness. Mom looked in the rearview mirror at me with green concerned eyes.

"Again?" She asked me reaching into a compartment and pulling out a pill bottle, "here take one of these." She said throwing the pill bottle into the back seat. I caught it and open the bottle to see little red pills. Taking one and a sip of water I eased back into my seat and waited for the worst.

"It will be fine Rachel." Mom said trying to sooth me, "a good year awaits you."

"Yeah or pure hell." I mumbled looking out the window as my school approached. Once the car had stopped I grabbed my backpack and, moving as slowing as possible, got out of the car.

"Twinkle I love you." Mom yelled through the window as I walked toward the school. Feeling now the new feeling of embarrassment inside in I walk to the wall surrounding the school and hid behind it. Once I knew my mother was gone I headed out in the opposite way of the school. Knowing there was a park nearby I would chill there for awhile and draw. Making my way down the street I neared the park and found a bathroom for me to change in. Knowing I would be ditching school and I hated the uniform I pulled my clothes out of my backpack. They were a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of converse shoes, a black tank top, and a lace top. After pulling on my clothes I check my heavy black makeup in the mirror. I was a pale skinned eighteen year old girl with a pixie like style hair cut. Above my right eye, which was not covered by hair at the moment, was three deep, horrible scars that were at least all five inches in length. I quickly covered them with my hair. As I finished that I walked out of the bathroom and into the beautiful park. The park was growing lush with trees and grass and there was the smell of dew in the air. Picking out a bench I sat down and took out a drawing journal. As I flipped through the pictures I couldn't help but miss my home in America. Boston was where I came from so that's why I had somewhat of an accent. I missed the main road I had lived on and I missed my room. I sighed and flipped to an open page, starting to draw a nearby tree, I stopped when I heard a noise and my head snapped up, and almost giving me whiplash I might add. Nothing stood before but the trees and the exercise machines Japan put in parks. Shrugging I went back to my work and was just finishing the tree trunk of the tree when I felt something wet slipped onto my shoulder. Looking up I came to face a horrible monster that look like an ape. On his face was a mask made entirely of bone.

I screamed bloody murder as I fell back over my bench and onto the ground. I tried to move as far away as possible but the thing was too quick. It slammed both fist down on either side of my body trapping me under his body. I screamed again and closed my eyes feeling the drool from the monster dripped onto my face. I waited for what seemed forever until I finally mustered up the courage to open my eyes. Piercing the monster's head was a sword made of ice and the whole head of the monster was beginning to freeze. Slowly I looked up onto the monster's back to see a boy, about my age, crouching onto it. He had snow white hair that was impossibly spiky and had almond shaped eyes with beautiful turquoise orbs. He wore a traditional shihakusho with a white haori. He cut the monster in half through its head and jumped off the thing with grace. Slowly the monster disintegrated into the air leaving behind the smell of rotting vegetables. Sheathing his sword, the boy made his way towards me. I screamed out and curled up into a ball on the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said now standing above me, "I'm trying to help." When I felt a hand reaching towards me I screamed again and the world suddenly went dark.

"_You're a disgrace!" A man shouted his voice vibrating, "you'll never amount to anything! No one will ever love you, you who looks like that!" _

"_I don't believe you!" I screamed back but felt tears coming to my eyes. I knew it was true but I felt I should try to defend myself in hopes that maybe, with hope that could change. I saw the slap coming but the hit surprised me so much. Stinging pain rushed throughout my cheek, it felt like needles stabbing me. I held my face and let out a whimper of misery. _

"_Don't you dare talk back to me." He hissed through clenched teeth. He looked like a cartoon with his red face and all teeth showing. Feeling anger swell up inside of me I let my hand come rest down by my side. _

"_NO!" I screamed and wildly threw out a punch. It connected with its target and managed to draw blood, now the shocked one was my father. He looked at me for a second with a look of disgust and then quickly picked up the vase sitting on the table next to us. Slamming it down over my eye it broke into shards. I screamed in agony as the shards sliced my skin open spilling my blood. I fell to my knees and clenched my eye trying to stop the blood. _

"_Nothing but dirt." He said standing above me with a satisfied smirk on his face. _

I woke up screaming my lungs dry.

"Please calm down, it was only a dream." A voice said distracting me from my screaming. My head whipped to the voice to see a woman standing in front of me with a look of concern on her face. She was tall and had raven black hair that was in a braid but down the front, which highly confused me. Noticing then that I was on a medical bed with a robe of some sorts I screamed again. My throat felt raw and sore from screaming so much and I was starting to get a head ache.

"Please stop screaming." The woman said calmly. I saw behind her was an open door that lead into a hallway. Quickly jumping out of the bed I lunged at her and pushed her down. She fell in a heap of limbs as I ran past her into the hallway. Quickly looking right and left I decided on right and ran down the hall. I could feel my heat thumping in my chest but I pushed myself harder. Finding the first door I could I pushed it open and ran out into the light. It was blinding at first but then my eyes adjusted and I saw buildings all around me. Not stopping I ran farther out into the open field of freedom, but suddenly the woman from before appeared right in front of me. I screamed and came to a stop.

"Stop running that will get you no where." She spoke with no anger in her voice even though I had pushed her on her ass, "and I have called in reinforcements so you really can't get away." Suddenly many more people appeared making a circle around me. I looked at them with wide eyes trying to take it all in. I saw the same boy who rescued me and then I saw a huge man wearing a bored look on his face. The thing that scared me the most and caused me to scream yet again was the humongous wolf. I felt tears sting my eyes as the thought of my death ran through my head.

"Where am I!" I screamed at them my voice cracking from being so high, "who are you!"They all stared at me with the same look of curiosity and I could feel my anger rising.

"TELL ME WHERE I AM!" I screamed and suddenly lightning shot out of me hitting the closest people. It was like they were tasered and they flew back and onto the ground I stood there shocked and confused. Taking my hands and covering my face with them I started to cry.

"What am I…" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series, it all belongs to Tite Kubo. **

"What am I…" I whispered to no one in particular. I didn't know what was happening to me but one thing ws for sure I wanted to know what. When I felt a hand touch my shoulder I screamed and looked up with frightened eyes. It was the same woman that I had attacked; she looked at me with kind eyes full of understanding.

"I know you're scared but you don't have to be." She said placing both hands on my shoulders, "you will come to no harm." I stared at her, my eyes never leaving hers, until I nodded. I admittedly felt myself go limp and her arms circled around me to catch me. Once I knew I had control of my legs I stood to my full height; 5'1. I was about to talk when I felt the familiar turning in my stomach and the bile rising in my throat. Quickly looking left and right I found a small bucket next to a building. Running towards it I launched myself at the bucket and threw up into it. After throwing up all of my stomach contents and dry heaving for several minutes I felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on back.

"Fuck this I'm going back! You never said anything about dealing with annoying kids!" Spoke a gruff voice. Snapping my head to the owner of the voice I look to see the huge man with the eye patch that I was so afraid of before. Wiping my mouth and standing up I glared at the man. How dare he call me a kid.

"Who fucking ask you for your opinion?!" I shouted at the man while standing in front of him and glaring up at him. He looked down at me with his one eye and looked mildly impressed. All of a sudden he reached out and grabbed my neck and started to choke me. I gurgled but did not struggle. I heard surprised gasps all around me.

"Kenpachi!" I heard the yells of all the people and suddenly they were trying to pry me away from him. I could see black spots clouding my vision but still did not fight. I did not need to fight. I did not fear death; I hadn't felt fear for death for a long time. As best I could I look him straight in the eye.

"Kill me." I whispered to him. He smirked and looked like he was about to but instead let go of me and I felt myself falling. Two strong arms caught me and held me close to their chest. I sucked in the sweet oxygen as tears stung my eyes.

"The kid's got guts." I heard the man say as I kept breathing in air.

"How dare you do that!" Someone hissed at the man, "you could have killed her!" I slowly opened my eyes to look up into aquamarine hues. It was the same boy from before and he was looking at me with a slightly, and I mean slightly, concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and stood out of his arms. Wobbling I steady myself as best as I could. The woman who had been with me the whole time came striding towards me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked and started to turn my head left and right to look at the, probably now, forming bruise.

"Yes. Thank you." I answered and smiled. I mean they didn't have to fret over me that much I had been choked before but of course that was more intense than I had ever gotten it and they didn't know that. Of course not telling them that I kept on my fake smile and waved away her hand, "I'm fine." She stared at me with eyes that I couldn't read and then nodded.

"Well let's get you back to the medical center." She said beginning to walk in the direction of the way I had run from.

"_Not that place again….it's all white!" _I thought to myself not moving to follow her. I hated all white rooms…they frightened me. When everyone noticed I wasn't following them I spoke with a whispered.

"I don't like all white rooms they frightened me…" I said fidgeting on my spot. There was laughter and I looked up to see…Kenpachi was it was laughing?

"And what is so funny?" I asked looking at him with eyes narrowed into slits. Once he gain the ability to talk he spoke.

"You stood up to me but the color of a room frightens you?" He asked laughing, "it just doesn't make sense. Tch kids."

"Don't call me a kid!" I told him poking him in the chest. I heard yet again more laughter and look to see a older man with a haori that had a flower pattern. No offense but he kind of look like a pervert. Of course keeping that to myself I stared at the man with a titled head as if asking him what he was laughing about.

"You are quite the feisty one." He said sounding quite like a pedophile but keeping that again to myself. I nodded and walked a head to the woman.

"Can I have a different room and I'll be much more comfortable?" I asked looking at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and patted my cheek.

"Don't worry; we'll get you a nice room for you. I'm Unohana by the way."

"I'm Rachel." I answered back smiling as I looked to the other people to see that they were all staring at me, "and am I suppose to learn all your names?"

"No that can wait for later. First, you've got to be check out." Unohana told me as she started in the direction that we came. Following her I hurried along and entered the building, but did not go in the same direction I had run from. Nearing a door on our left she entered and I finally noticed that the other people that had been here before had disappeared. Walking into the room the first thing I noticed was the temperature which was a nice cool temp. I like being in rooms that weren't too hot as a child I was always getting hot too easily. Noticing then the way the room smelt of incense made me very happy because I loved incenses. The room itself was styled very much like a Japanese sitting room with a futon in the middle of course. I had to say it was a step up then what I was in before.

"Is this more to your liking?" Unohana asked waving her hand across the room. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you again." I answered and made my way towards the futon. Even though I had no clue where I was at least I would be comfortable. Laying down on the futon I snuggled in as best I could futon were like sleeping bags and not anything like beds. Oh god I missed beds.

"Okay, don't be alarm when my hands start to glow." Unohana said with a straight face.

"What!"

"Yes it's our way of healing. Just watch." She told me as she place both her hands over my chest. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation and when she moved her hands over my stomach the pain I had felt disappeared. Moving onto my neck she work on that muscle for what seemed forever.

"It was very stupid of you to stand up to Kenpachi like that." She said breaking the silence that had settled between us.

"Well thank you." I said sarcastically. I mean, I thought I had been defending myself as a person not being stupid.

"But also it was very brave." She said smiling softly down at me.

"Yeah that, and a little of stupidity." I told her smiling with a little cheek.

"Yes for sure." She stood and made her way towards the door and looked over her shoulder at me, "now you stay here and rest. I'll get you some lunch and some answers."

"Thank you." Nodding she closed the door behind her and I could hear her soft footsteps moving down the hallway. Closing my eyes I let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally I was alone, not because she wasn't nice, or anything, I just needed time to think._ I thought as I felt my body finally start to relax and start to adjust to all the changes. Laying down I cracked my fingers, neck, and back feeling my body loosen up. I let out a small sigh of content and looked at the ceiling. Trying to call upon my last memories I screwed up my face in concentration. I remember being in a car, a blue infinity to be exact, with a woman. Was it my mother? Yes! It was my mother! I was in the car with my mother and I didn't feel good…why? It was…it was the first day of something…my job. No. My mom's job, no that wasn't it, it was the first day of…let me think…school! That was it! It was school the first day of school and I was nervous as hell. Then I got sick and my mom gave me my pills, yummy, yeah. Then when I got to school I ditched. When I ditched I went to the park and then I was doing something at the park. But what was I doing? Naw that's not important what's important is when I heard something. What I saw was…what it was was…a dog? I love dogs. A duck in a pond, there was a pond in the park? No it was something else…something more dangerous…scarier. Feeling myself shiver I suddenly saw a flash of what it was in front of my eyes. It was a monster. It had drooled like crazy and whispered nonsense, but I swear I heard it was going to eat me. Feeling like I was about to pee myself I quickly crossed my legs. It had had on a mask of some sorts made of bone and its body was made of this fleshy material that wasn't quite skin. It felt rotten. I blanched at the idea. Then something horrible was about to happen to me when that boy saved me. That boy, what was his name? I didn't know but I did know one thing that they had tried and failed to erase my memories. And I was pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach series; it all belongs to Tite Kubo. **

I was pissed and no one could do anything to stop it. I could feel adrenaline pumping through me; making its way through my veins. I hissed through my clenched teeth making my bangs blow out of my face.

_How dare they try to do that to me! _I thought as I moved towards the door and opened it. Looking out into the hallway, it seemed like the coast was clear, so I moved into the hall swiftly. Sneaking along the walls, in case of cameras, I made my way towards another door just in time for it to open. Out of the door stepped a tall man with short blonde hair. He wore the same outfit as the others with a shihakusho and a haori. He turned and noticed me and a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"Well, look who we have here!" He smiled and waved at me. I waved back pathetically and knew I had been caught, "the little feisty minx!"

"I am not a minx!" I exclaimed blushing like crazy. Feeling my face burning like the sun I glared at the ground.

"Well I don't know I would say otherwise when you stood up to Kenpachi."

"I only did that because he called me a kid…if he hadn't called me a kid I would have been quiet." I answered looking him now straight in the eyes. His eyes were a beautiful gray and went perfectly along with his blonde hair. I couldn't help but stare but quickly shook my head. I wasn't going to fall for any one while I was here. I had a problem of falling for older men and just falling for men in general.

"You sure made an entrance." He said moving to lean against the wall, "but anyway why are you sneaking around." After he asked me this question all the anger I had felt suddenly swelled inside me again.

"You guys tried to erase my memories!" I shouted at him feeling my anger unleash. It spilled over and rolled over him like a tidal wave.

"What?"

"Yeah, zip, no memories!" I hissed angrily, "but somehow I remember them."

"And what exactly do you remember?" The man asked looking down at me with curious eyes.

"I remember going to my new school for the first time today and ditching." At this he raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "and going to the park where I was attacked by this monster and was saved by that white haired boy." I said feeling shivers running down my back at the thought of the monster again.

"A monster?" He said leaning off the wall and looking down at me in alarm.

"Yes a monster of some sorts with a mask." I told him.

"A hollow." He whispered to himself and looked over me, "but why you?"

"Yeah, that's the same question I'm asking myself. Why me?" I asked looking at him with pleading eyes. Why was I involved in this when I should be at school throwing up because of nerves? He looked down at me and smiled. Reaching down he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"It was nice meeting you." He smirked up at me and I felt like my body was melting. Turning my head I looked away, while he just laughed and walked away. Feeling my burning face slowly start to reduce in heat I turned to the door where he had come out. Walking through the door I came to face Unohana.

"Rachel! What are you doing here…I thought I left you in the other room." Unohana asked of me looking confused. I gave her a looked of pure anger.

"You tried to erase my memories!" I hissed at her while tapping my forhead, "you guys tried to mess with my brain." She was silent choosing now to become a mute. Finally she sighed and looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes…it had to be done." She answered reaching out to place her hand on my shoulder.

"What that's absurd!" I could feel my anger rising, "it's called not messing with other people's brains.

"It's because we didn't want you to have such bad memories." Unohana said looking down at me.

"I like my memories right where they are…inside my head!" I screamed and turned. Running out of the room, I followed the halls back to where the outside was. The harsh light wasn't as bad as the first time, but still made me squint my eyes. It was then I noticed I had on a heavy white hospital gown. Knowing my clothes were on underneath it, I rip it off and began to run again.

"Stupid hospitals!" I shouted into the sky. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Eventually ending up in a thin alley between two big buildings, I put my hands on the wall, "where am I"

"The Seretei." Came a cool voice next to me. I screamed and turned. My wide eyes found aquamarine eyes. It was the same boy who had rescued me, "will you stop screaming!" He said clearly irritated.

"You can't stop a natural reaction!" I snapped back. He anger still didn't fade.

"It will, if we put tape over the person's mouth." He said smirking. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"You wouldn't dare." I whispered quietly to him. His smirk became larger.

"You want to bet?" He asked looking at me. I clenched my mouth and shut up admittedly, "that's better."

"So, where exactly are we?" I asked cautiously. He glanced at me, but did not say anything, "hey kid! Speak up, will you!" This made him angry because he turned to me, his blue eyes burning, and finally spoke up.

"I. Am. Not. A. Kid." He punctuated each word with anger. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" I asked not believing him. He was as tall as me and I was short. Short as hell. There was no way this kid was an adult. He just had that face. A cute face.

"I'm a lot older than you." He whispered quietly.

"Well, I just need to get out of this place." I said waving my hands in the air.

"That, kid, is not going to happen for a while." He said walking ahead of me. I stared after him in shock.

"What! What do you mean by that?" I asked panicking. He stopped and turned to me.

"I mean, that you can't leave because of your safety." He said fixing his haori. My eyes grew and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Why would I be in trouble?" I asked.

"That is classified." He said turning to walk again, but I quickly put a stop to it. I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. I was about to punch him when I stopped. Sitting on top of my jugular was a blade, I stopped and held my hands up in surrender. Right when he lowered the blade a lightning bolt shot out of my hand and into him electrocuting him. His body spasmed until it finally stopped. Standing up, I smirked down at the boy.

"Don't anger me." I told the now unconscious boy.


End file.
